Nouvel an
by Ayanashi
Summary: C'est la fin de l'année et Ace hésite toujours à avouer son amour à Luffy. Va-t-il réussir à réaliser son souhait? Pour fêter l'anniversaire de Ace car je ne pourrai pas le publier le jour J.


Nouvel an

P.O.V Ace

Nous sommes le 31 décembre. C'est bientôt le nouvel an et accessoirement mon anniversaire. Tous le monde semble heureux de faire la fête sur le Moby Dick mais je suis mitigé.

Certes je gagne 1 an mais je suis toujours seul. Cela n'a rien avoir avec ma famille j'aime mes frères...seulement je voudrais tellement me confesser à la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde : Luffy.

J'ai toujours été un peu sous son charme mais depuis que je l'ai revu lors de son voyage je n'avais plus un léger béguin mais j'étais bien amoureux. Je n'ose pas lui dire mais en même temps cette sensation d'envie me brûle l'estomac et la gorge.

Voir tous le monde si amoureux pourrait me donner du courage mais non. Voir Marco en compagnie de Shanks,son compagnon ne m'encourage pas. Voir Mihawk avec Crocodile ne m'aide pas.

« Tu as besoin de parler Portgas-ya ?

-Non Law en tout cas pas par rapport à ce que je pense.

-Tu es pathétique.

-Pardon ?!

-Regarde toi. Portgas D Ace un des hommes les plus intrépides n'ose pas avouer ses sentiments à chapeau de paille…

-Tous le monde n'arrive pas à montrer son affection comme toi et Kidd.

-Peut-être mais parle au moins à ton pote le phénix si tu ne veux pas de mon aide. »

Il s'éloigne je pense que je l'ai vexé. Tant pis je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser mais il a raison je devrai parler à Marco. Il est en train de discuter avec Shanks et Satch.

« Marco ? Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

-Alors Ace tu vas prendre 23 ans ? Tu ne te sens pas trop vieux ? ( **NDA :ce one shot se passe après l'ellipse et personne n'est mort à Marineford)**

-Non Shanks merci de demander.

-On peut parler si tu veux Ace.

-Génial merci Marco ! »

Satch s'éloigne pour nous laisser seul mais ce n'est pas le cas de Shanks qui a l'air soudainement intéresser à notre conversation. Cela me dérange un peu mais en même temps il connaît mieux Luffy que Marco autant avoir deux avis sur la question.

« Alors voilà je suis amoureux de Luffy et je…

-C'est vrai Ace ?

-Shanks laisse le parler s'il te plait.

-Désolé mon phénix, continue Ace.

-Merci. Et je voudrais savoir si vous pensez que je devrais lui en parler.

-Pourquoi tu hésites yoi ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles Marco ?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu te tortures l'esprit avec je ne sais pas combien de questions alors que c'est inutile. Dans la vie c'est vrai qu'il faut réfléchir mais parfois cela ne suffit pas.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Ace… Tu ne veux pas lui dire car tu as peur du rejet. Peut-être que Luffy t'aime mais il ne t'attendra pas toujours. Il trouvera une autre personne et tu auras le coeur brisé.

-Mais et si il me rejette ?

-Tu ne lui a rien dis donc arrête de tourner en rond et va le voir !

-Dis donc mon phénix, depuis quand donnes tu des conseils que tu ne suis pas. Tu étais exactement comme lui le jour où tu t'es confessé. Mais il a raison Ace tu devrais vraiment agir. Entre nous je pense que Luffy peut répondre à tes sentiments.

-Vous devez avoir raison je vais le faire. »

Alors que je m'éloignai je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de les observer un peu. Shanks s'était rapproché de Marco et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. L'instant d'après ils se sont échangés un tendre baiser qui est vite devenu sensuel.

Après de multiples recherches je parviens à trouver mon frère en compagnie de Sabo et de sa copine Koala. Allez Ace respire un bon coup tous va bien se passer Luffy va peut-être accepter ta confession et tu auras paniquer pour rien.

Sabo me vit avancer vers eux. Il devait être au courant de mon dilemme intérieur car il me fit un clin d'oeil et partit avec Koala vers Robin et Franky. Luffy a remarqué que Sabo regardait ailleurs et se retourna pour être face à moi. L'instant d'après il rougit mais cela doit être mon imagination.

« Luffy,je dois absolument te dire quelque chose.

-M..Moi aussi Ace.

-Tout va bien ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Si si tous va bien

-Ecoute moi Luffy. Cela fait quelque temps que je te vois plus comme un petit frère.

-Quoi ?!

-Ne dis rien tout cela pour te dire que je nourris de très forts sentiments pour toi. Luffy je...je t'aime !

-Moi aussi…

-Hein ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ace ! »

Nous rougissons tous les deux comme des tomates. J'ai de multiples larmes de bonheur qui me coule le long des joues. Je souris bêtement et lui aussi. Le son de la musique de Brook est peut-être forte mais je ne l'entends plus. Je suis sur mon petit nuage en plein état d'euphorie. Je termine tout de même bien l'année. Et en plus Luffy m'a rendu mes sentiments. Le compte à rebours pour la nouvelle année a déjà commencer. Luffy et moi on ne se quitte plus des yeux. On se rapproche. Un peu. Beaucoup. Le compte à rebours continue et on continue à se dévorer des yeux.

Personne ne fait attention à nous. Le compte à rebours se poursuit et va se terminer. Voulant clôturer cette année en beauté j'attrape Luffy par les épaules et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser est tendre mais clairement animé par un désir de plus. Peut-être pour une prochaine fois.

Je me sépare de Luffy à cause du manque d'air on peine à reprendre notre souffle.

« Merci Ace.

\- De ?

-D'avoir répondu à mes sentiments.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

-Hé Ace.

-Oui Luffy.

-Bon anniversaire. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Luffy moi aussi. »

Finalement j'ai eu le meilleur anniversaire et le début d'une vie à deux pleine d'amour et de promesses.

FIN


End file.
